If the walls could speak
by chesney
Summary: my first fanfic so plz RR, the feelings in the tower after they return from the future some romance in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

If the walls could speak

It had been a bad day, none of them could deny that but none of them spoke about it. They just all sort of drifted off, Cyborg made sure they all got something to eat then left them to it. Tim wandered off to his lab, Conner went up to his room and Bart could be heard playing music on his computer. That left Cassie sitting alone at the kitchen table, just sitting and thinking.

Eventually feeling her legs go numb from sitting so long she got up and made her way to the lockers taking out her hair band as she walked. She reached her locker and gently tugged it open all her training gear falling out onto the floor. Cursing she picked up her things and extracted her towel and bikini, stuffing everything else into the locker she went to change.

Putting her soft fluffy towel folded up on the poolside she lowered herself into the water and began to swim. Leaving her hair down, letting it flow gently around her shoulders she ducked under the waters surface, only coming back up when she needed air. It was about midnight now and had begun to rain outside, she stopped swimming feeling to distracted and was just floating. that's when Bart came speeding in, and not seeing her towel tripped straight over it landing on his back. 'oh hey! I didn't know you were in here' he grinned standing up and rubbing his back.  
'obviously' she answered and climbed out of the pool grabbing the towel from his feet before it fell in the water. 'So what are you doing anyway, or is going for a midnight run a regular thing'  
'I was just getting a shake when I remembered I needed some stuff from my locker'

Feeling the tension Bart studied her face, noticing her expression was one of deep thought he shifted his weight from side to side 'well I um..' she muttered 'Cass, are you ok its just you look weird'  
'I'm fine, look I'm going to bed so see you tomorrow. Night Bart'  
'night' he replied a bemused look on his face. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bart was left standing by the side of the pool as Cassie flew back up to her room. What had just happened? She seemed fine when they got back to the tower earlier, but then again it had been a weird day and they hadn't talked about it. Not wanting to stand around, he sped into the kitchen and got his shake then made his way up to Conners room to see if he knew anything about it, he was her boyfriend after all. 

He stopped outside Conners door and was just about to knock when he heard something, pressing his ear to the door he listened intently.

'oh god this really sucks… I just wish I knew how to control it already.'

Control what? Bart thought to himself, who is he talking to? Then as if Conner had heard what he was thinking there came a shuffling from inside the room and Conner had his back pressed against the door.

'go away Bart… I erm… I'm busy'

' what! How did you know I was here I mean I didn't make a sound. Hey, is there someone else in there with you? What are you doing?' Bart quizzed.

' No Bart there is no one in here, and you can't come in so go away'

' but I need to speak to you , its important and you still didn't say how you knew it was me.'

'I've got x-ray vision Bart how do you think I knew it was you? Look what do you wanna say I'm kinda busy'

' its about Cassie, and why can't I come in? You said there was no one else in there and you've got clothes on right.'

'which is more than I can say for you' the words had escaped Conners lips before he could stop them.

'what!' Bart almost laughed, he looked down at himself just to make sure he was still fully clothed, 'I have got clothes on! What are you talking about?'

'I… well… listen Bart, if I tell you something you gotta swear not to say a word to anyone else, I mean anyone, not Tim, not Cassie, not The Flash and not anyone else, you swear?'

'yeah sure I swear.'

'right well, it started on my date with Cassie. We were just sitting there talking and I don't know what did it but my x-ray vision just sorta turned on, and well lets just say no one in the whole restaurant was wearing led.' he heard Bart stifle a laugh on the other side of the door. 'its not funny! So anyway I saw everything and then just like that it went off.'

'so, you can't control it all the time then. Man that's bleak.' anybody looking at Bart could almost see the cogs going round in his head. 'Hang on… like a minute ago I heard you talking and then you said you knew it was me because of x-ray vision, so that means…. Eewwww'

'that's why I don't want you to come in, I've got my back to the door. No offence man but I don't swing the other way, and Cassie…oh god Cassie! You said it was important is she ok?'

'I don't know I mean something up and you should speak to her but maybe not right now. I don't think you could handle a serious meaningful conversation with her while she's naked .'

'I get the message you should go now I'm gonna try and get some sleep I'll speak to her tomorrow'

'cool, see you in the morning' a mischievous grin slid onto Barts face, 'you know on your date with Cassie…'

'Night Bart' Conner cut him off knowing what he was going to say.


End file.
